


A Simple Chat Log

by mikkimikka



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Baltics, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Humor, M/M, Nordics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimikka/pseuds/mikkimikka
Summary: it's like discord but only nations can use it. Here are their logsnow showing:#Nordic Chat#Baltic Chat





	1. welcome to fried chat

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly all of the relationships noted are preestablished and are talked about in my fic "Simplicity". This is the same timeline/universe but you don't need to know anything about "SImplicity" to read this fic. It:s just a chat fic through and through.
> 
> unless otherwise stated they are speaking either danish or swedish...  
> Finland: bilberryfinn  
> Norway: norgenoreg  
> Sweden: ikeameatball  
> Iceland: icepuffin  
> Denmark: redshirtblacktie  
> Prussia: AwesomeSaucesome  
> Estonia: ItsEstland  
> America: USofAyyyy

Chat Log : One

 

 _ **Nordics Chat** _ _**;** _ _bilberryfinn (Finland), norgenoreg (Norway), ikeameatball (Sweden), icepuffin (Iceland), redshirtblacktie (Denmark)_

 

 **bilberryfinn:** im adding estonia to the chat

  **ikeameatball:** why?

  **bilberryfinn:** why not? he hangs out with us enough

  **bilberryfinn:** its a hassle to have to retell everything

  **bilberryfinn:** when we make plans that include him

  **norgenoreg:** No

  **icepuffin:** with a capital N

  **bilberryfinn:** give me one good reason why we shouldnt include him

  **norgenoreg:** he isn't a nordic country. look at the title of this chat

 

  _ **icepuffin** changed chat title from **“Nordics Chat”** to **“Fried Chat”**_

 

  **ikeameatball:** fried?

 i **cepuffin:** typo

  **icepuffin:** but I like it so....

  **icepuffin:** keep it. don:t change it

  **norgenoreg:** im changing it. this isn't a friend chat this is a nordic chat and estonia is not invited

  **bilberryfinn:** I didntt expect you to feel so strongly about it

  **norgenoreg:** I don7t feel strngly about it im just making a point. this is a nordic chat

  **bilberryfin:** he's my best friend

  **icepuffin:** wait... how are you texting on your phone

  **bilberryfinn:** Ice, now is not the time!

  **icepuffin:** No like... his phone is a hairpin thing like why have we never asked this before

  **norgenoreg:** i'm on my computer rn

  **icepuffin:** but when ur not on ur computer like…

  **icepuffin:** do you even have a keyboard?

  **icepuffin:** can you even use apps?

  **icepuffin:** i have so many questions…

  **norgenoreg:** anyway…

  **norgenoreg:** we can’t accept Estonia in.

  **norgenoreg:** that’s like adding America or Prussia just because they’re dating den and ice.

  **bilberryfinn:** it’s nothing alike because estonia is my best friend not my bf

  **ikeameatball:** I’m adding him

  **bilberryfinn:** thanks sve I knew u had my back

 

  _ **ItsEstland** _ _has been added to the chat_

 

  **norgenoreg:** I can’t believe this

  **ItsEstland:** Hi?

  **ItsEstland:** Fried Chat?

  **icepuffin:** yep

  **norgenoreg:** im gonna add america and prussia

  **icepuffin:** is that supposed to be a threat or???

  **icepuffin:** it’s been like 10 minutes you haven’t added them

  **icepuffin:** ok

  **icepuffin:** everyone’s gone?

  **icepuffin:** ok

  **ItsEstland:** i’m here

  **icepuffin:** oh

 

_-2 days later-_

 

 **redshirtblacktie:** christmasmarket.jpg

  **ItsEstland:** Looks like fun! Say hi to Prussia and everyone for me.

  **bilberryfinn:** thanks, den. He’s adorable.

  **ikeameatball:** he made a friend

  **redshirtblacktie:** _[German]_ they’re having a blast.

  **redshirtblacktie:** sorry

  **redshirtblacktie:** they’re having a blast

  **norgenoreg:** <_<

  **redshirtblacktie:** shaddup

  **norgenoreg:** >_>

  **ikeameatball:** send more

  **norgenoreg:** I think he’s gone.

  **bilberryfinn:** this chat has been dead lately

  **norgenoreg:** it’s because you added esti

  **ItsEstland:** ok. rude

 

  **icepuffin:** help me.

  **icepuffin:** SOS

  **icepuffin:** send the navy

  **norgenoreg:** what is it?

  **icepuffin:** america won’t stop playing that stupid game!

  **ItsEstland:** pssh

  **ItsEstland:** that game

  **icepuffin:** ugh

  **ItsEstland:** once you play one gacha puzzle game you’ve played them all

  **icepuffin:** UR THE ONE WHO SENT IT TO HIM

  **ItsEstland:** did you just

  **ItsEstland:** are u even capable of that volume irl

  **icepuffin:** I AM

  **norgenoreg:** he is

  **ikeameatball:** can confirm

  **icepuffin:** don’t push me guys. im—

  **ItsEstland:** anyway… i didn’t send the game. blame imsoo

  **icepuffin:** who?

  **ItsEstland:** south korea

 

 **ItsEstland:** what are you planning for chrtismas

  **norgenoreg:** u can’t come

  **ItsEstland:** dis hostility tho

  **ItsEstland:** plus i already have plans so...

  **norgenoreg:** didn’t ask 

**ItsEstland:** who hurt you?

 

 _ **[whisper] ItsEstland > norgenoreg:**_ what the hell 

_**[whisper] nor**_ _ **gnoreg**_ _ ** > ItsEstland:**_ leave the chat

 _ **[whisper] ItsEstland > norgenoreg: **_no

 

 **ikeameatball:** play nice 

_**nor**_ _ **genoreg:**_ i am

 

 _ **[whisper} ItsEstland > norgenoreg: **_see you even got sve in on it play nice 

_**[whisper] nor**_ _ **genoreg**_ _ ** > ItsEstland:**_ no this is too close to personal. This is a private ~nordic~ channel 

_**[whisper] Itsland > norgenoreg: **_ok and sleeping together isn’t? 

_**[whisper] norgenoreg > ItsEstland: **_dont. U. fkn. Dare. 

_**[whisper] nor**_ _ **genoreg**_ _ ** > ItsEstland: **_that doesn’t make you a nordic. that is completely different! 

_**[whisper] ItsEstland > norgenoreg: **_anyway i was gonna invite you to latvia’s christmas thing… 

_**[whisper] ItsEstland > norgenoreg:**_ or is that “too close too personal” 

_**[whisper] nor**_ _ **genoreg**_ _ ** > ItsEstland: **_and you thought ot ask in the group chat because?

 

 **ItsEstland:** If you all didn’t have plans I was going to invite you all to Latvia’s chrsitmas thing 

**norgenoreg:** …

 

 _ **[whisper]**_ _**nor**_ _ **genoreg**_ _ ** > ItsEstland: **_oh u meant ask all f us not just me 

_**[whisper] ItsEstland > norgenoreg: **_uh yeah...

 

 **bilberryfinn:** That sounds fun! is it on Christmas day? 

**ItsEstland:** latviapartyinvite.jpg 

**ItsEstland:** nope. It’s an eastern european party but he said I could invite you. 

**icepuffin:** i don’t really like parties 

**bilberryfinn:** sve and i will double check our schedules we might have things planned already but yeah! 

**ikeameatball:** looks fun 

 

 **redshirtblacktie:** ok so since when was estonia in this chat 

**ikeameatball:** two days ago 

**redshirtblacktie:** i missed that

 **redshirtblacktie:** so is this not just a nordic chat anymore cos prussia wants in 

**norgenoreg:** No 

**icepuffin:** with a capital N

 

 _**AwesomeSausesome** _ _has been added to the chat_

 

 **norgenoreg:** wow

 

 _**USofAyyyy** _ _has been added to the chat_

 

 **ikeameatball:** Added them 

**norgenoreg:** wow 

**USofAyyyy:** _[English]_ what’s this? 

**norgenoreg:** nordic group chat 

**norgenoreg:** except it isn’t anymore 

**ItsEstland:** get over it 

**bil** **berryfinn:** LOL 

**USofAyyyy:** _[English]_ Fried chat! Sounds delicious 

**ItsEstland:** u would tho 

**USofAyyy:** _[English]_ omg eestonia check the other chat im drying 

**USofAyyy:** _[English]_ *dying 

**redshirtblacktie:** _[English]_ other chat? 

**USofAyyy:** _[English]_ yeah me mattie esotnia sk n kiku got a chat for gaming omg im crying dude 

**icepuffin:** _[English]_ take that to the other chat then. don’t bring it here 

**redshirtblacktie:** I think he’s gone

 

 **AwesomeSaucesome:** _[German]_ YOU ADDED ME 

**redshirtblacktie:** wow late it’s been like 2 hours 

**AwesomeSaucesome:** i’m not glued to chat unlike some people 

**AwesomeSaucesome:** plus other than this one i’m only in germanics chat and it’s a snoosefest 

**AwesomeSaucesome:** so estonia, america and I are the only non nordics in here? 

icepuffin: yea

 

 _ **[whisper] AwesomeSaucesome > redshirtblacktie: **__[German]_ Norway 

_**[whisper] AwesomeSaucesome > redshirtblacktie:**_ _[German]_ and 

_**[whiper] AwesomeSaucesome > redshirtblacktie: **__[German]_ Estonia 

_**[whisper] AwesomeSaucesome > redshirtblacktie:**_ _[German]_ are

 

_**AwesomeSaucesome** has been kicked from the chat _

 

 **redshirtblacktie:** i hate Prussia

 

_**AwesomeSaucesome** has been added to the chat _

 

 **redshirtblacktie:** SVE! 

**AwesomeSaucesome:** _[German]_ i told u so 

**redshirtblacktie:** shut da fuqup 

**icepuffin:** what? 

**AwesomeSaucesome:** nothing… he knows

 

 _ **[whisper] AwesomeSaucesome > redshirtblacktie: **__[German]_ fucking

 

 **redshirtblacktie:** im breaking up with you 

**AwesomeSaucesome:** ;) 

**redshirtblacktie:** istg 

**icepuffin:** so prussia are you going to latvia’s party? 

**redshirtblacktie:** what party? 

**icepuffin:** scroll up 

**ItsEstland:** lithuania banned him 

**AwesomeSaucesome:** how is he going to ban me from LATVIAs party 

**ItsEstland:** its an eastern european party its just at latvia’s house 

**AwesomeSaucesome:** ok so u and latvia should just override his decision 

**icepuffin:** i will consider it if norge goes. 

**norgenoreg:** if you go I’ll go 

**icepuffin:** could we stay at latvias house? 

**redshirtblacktie:** remember last time at latvias house? that was hilarious 

**AwesomeSaucesome:** jailbird <3 

**redshirtblacktie:** <3 

**ItsEstland:** he said he’s going to ask lithuania again 

**AwesomeSaucesome:** ughh no 

**AwesomeSaucesome:** he’s just going to say no! lithuania hates me! 

**USofAyyyy:** Can I come? 

**ItsEstland:** sure 

**USofAyyyy:** _[English]_ oh wiat nvm 

**USofAyyyy:** It turns out that I’m busy at that time, perhaps at another date. 

**ItsEstland:** k

 **redshirtblacktie:** y is your danish spelling better than your english 

**icepuffin:** his icelandic is better than his english too 

**USofAyyyy:** _[Icelandic]_ I like chicken.

 

 **ItsEstland:** poland said yes in the eastern europe chat but lithuania is still saying no in the baltic chat 

**AwesomeSaucesome:** add me to both 

**ItsEstland:** i’m not a mod in the eastern europe chat. i'll ask Poland. 

**ItsEstland:** and no. baltic chat is for baltics only 

**norgenoreg:** <_<

**norgenoreg:** >_>

 

 _**[whisper] ItsEstland > norgenoreg: ** _why are you like this? 

_**[whisper] ItsEstland > norgenoreg: ** _for someone who doesn’t want anyone to find out ur sure making a lot of noise. 

_**[whisper] norgenoreg > ItsEstland: ** _chill 

_**[whisper] ItsEstland > norgenoreg: ** _so you still coming over today or naw? 

_**[whisper] norgenoreg > ItsEstland:** _ …. 

_**[whisper] norgenoreg > ItsEstland: ** _yes

 

_-1 day later-_

 

 **USofAyyyy:** im doing a crossword puzzle give me a 4 letter word that’s something hard 

**icepuffin:** _[English]_ math 

**norgenoreg:** _[English]_ life 

**ikeameatball:** _[English]_ wood 

**AwesomeSaucesome:** _[English]_ dick 

**redshirtblacktie:** istg!

 

_**AwesomeSaucesome** has been removed from the chat _

 

_**AwesomeSaucesome** has been added to the chat _

 

 **redshirtblacktie:** gdi sve! 

**AwesomeSaucesome:** thanks sve 

**ikeameatball:** don't mention it

 


	2. #PrussiaisOverParty + Baltic Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nordic Chat: unless otherwise stated they are speaking either danish or swedish...  
> Baltic Chat: unless otherwise stated they are speaking their own language...
> 
> Finland: bilberryfinn  
> Norway: norgenoreg  
> Sweden: ikeameatball  
> Iceland: icepuffin  
> Denmark: redshirtblacktie  
> Prussia: AwesomeSaucesome  
> Estonia: ItsEstland  
> America: USofAyyyy  
> Latvia: yaboy_latvijas  
> Lithuania: lietuvosK

Chat Log: Two

 

**Fri** **ed Chat:** _bilberryfinn (Finland), norgenoreg (Norway), ikeameatball (Sweden), icepuffin (Iceland), redshirtblacktie (Denmark), AwesomeSaucesome (Prussia), USofAyyyy (America), ItsEstland (Estonia)_

 

 **redshitblacktie:** im breaking up with prussia

 **redshirtblacktie:** anyone gnna ask why?

 **redshirtblacktie:** anyone here?

 **redshirtblacktie:** ?????

 **icepuffin:** why?

 **redshirtblacktie:** because hes an ass

 **icepuffin:** k

 **redshirtblacktie:** arnt you gonna ask how?

 **icepuffin:** …........

 **icepuffin:** how?

 **redshirtblacktie:** he's a dick?

 **icepuffin:** ….....

 **redshirtblacktie:** “what did he do?”

 **icepuffin:** ok,

 **icepuffin:** what did he do?

 **norgenoreg:** this is painful to look at

 **redshirtblacktie:** hes backbiting the baltics

 **redshirtblacktie:** hes a terrible person

 **ItsEstland:** wut

  **redshirtblacktie:** oh yeah i forgot u were in here

 **ItsEstland:** k

 **ItsEstland:** so wut he say?

 **redshirtblacktie:** i cant say it now that ur in here

 **ItsEstland:** why not it cant be that bad

  **reshirtblacktie:** no its bad

 **ItsEstland:** try me

 **redshirtblacktie:** i dont wanna make you cry

 **ItsEstland:** im not a crier

 **redshirtblacktie:** thats not what I heard

 **ItsEstland:** frm who?

 **redshirtblacktie:** prussia

 **ItsEstland:** hes lying

  **ItsEstland:** im not a crier. even latvias not a crier

 **redshirtblacktie:** see told u hes bad talking you guys

 **norgenoreg:** why are you instigating

 **norgenoreg:** ar e you that bored?

 **redshirtblacktie:** prussia is a dick and im revealing all

 **USofAyyyy:** _[English]_ #PrussiaisOverParty

 **norgenoreg:** wasnt that in 1947?

 **USofAyyyy:** _[English]_ bro, too soon

 **ItsEstland:** ok so tell me more

  **ItsEstland:** spill

 **AwesomeSaucesome:** wait wut

 **AwesomeSaucesome:** dafuq?

 **icepuffin:** what else did he say?

 **USofAyyy:** [ _English_ ] Iceland, walking in to the #PrussiaisOverParty wearing a lovely light blue lopapesya

 **icepuffin:** pleasure to be here

 **ItsEstland:** so...?

  **redshirtblacktie:** he said your english accent is near unintelligible and that nobody understands your presentations at world meetings

 **ItsEstland:** ???

 **AwesomeSaucesome:** he is lyin

 **AwesomeSaucesome:** this is slander against my character

 **norgenoreg:** *libel

 **AwesomeSaucesome:** excuse?

  **norgenoreg:** its libel. tts written not spoken

 **AwesomeSaucesome:** whose sideare you on?

 **norgenoreg:** not yours

 **USofAyyyy:** _[English]_ Norway entering the #PrussiaisOverParty red carpet with a Swarovski crystal one of a kind hair piece

  **norgenoreg:** custom made for the occasion

  **ItsEstland:** what else did he say?

 **redshirtblacktie:** he said you wet the bed

 **AwesomeSaucesome:** dafuq

 **ItsEstland:** is that so?

 **AwesomeSaucesome:** den ur not fkn funny. If ur gonna lie abt me at least make them interesting

 **redshirtblacktie:** wat would iget out of lying about my bf... oops sry ex boyfriend

 **AwesomeSaucesome:** because you're mad at the fact that faroe and greenland took my side in an argument for once

 **AwesomeSaucesome:** ur petty!

 **icepuffin:** why would greenie and faroe take ur side?

 **AwesomeSaucesome:** because den is a tyrant and they see the light that is the awesome me

 **redshirtblacktie:** we are never getting back together

 **AwesomeSaucesome:** i am literally still in your house eating your food so it looks like we're still together.

 **AwesomeSaucesome:** uh oh

 **AwesomeSaucesome:** den is coming downstairs now. Kesese

 **USofAyyyy:** So party is over?

 **icepuffin:** looks like it

 **USofAyyyy:** How anticlimactic.

 **USofAyyyy:** Was any of that true, Estonia?

 **ItsEsty:** naw

 

 

 

 

__[the following is all in English]_ _

 

 **USofAyyyy:** What does Denmark mean?

  **redshirtblacktie:** It's my name.

 **USofAyyyy:** I know that much. But I mean what does it mean. I know what a Nor Way is or a Fin Land. But what's a Den Mark?

 **bilberryfinn:** a mark of dens

 **redshirtblacktie:** this is stupid. I mean, what's a Sweden then?

 **bilberryfinn:** a den of swedes

 **redshirtblacktie:** why are we speaking English?

 **USofAyyyy:** because this convesation works in English.

 **USofAyyyy:** and sweden's english name was Swedeland or somethng like that before and it changed cuz of the dutch so there!

 **USofAyyyy:** but denmark! u got some 'splanin to do!

 **redshirtblacktie:** it's on the wiki

 **USofAyyyy:** oh yeah

 **redshirtblacktie:** did you look?

 

_[back to Swedish and Danish]_

 

 **bilberryfinn:** I think he's gone. its been hours

 **redshirtblacktie:** why would he ask a question an then disappear like that

 **redshirtblacktie:** leaving us hanging

 **redshirtblacktie:** rude

 

 

 

 

 **AwesomeSaucesome:** y did the chicken cross the road

 **redshirtblacktie:** why??

 **AwesomeSaucesome:** to get to the idiots house

 **AwesomeSaucesome:** knock knock

 **redshirtblacktie:** who's there??

 **AwesomeSaucesome:** the chicken

 **redshirtblacktie:** u fucker

 **AwesomeSaucesome:** 8D

 **AwesomeSaucesome:** but for real answer the door

 

 

 

 **ikeameatball:** dakhfetttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

 **ikeameatball:** \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

  **ikeameatball:** \\\\\tt

 **ikeameatball:** \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 **ItsEstland:** …....

  **ikeameatball:** t/

 **ikeameatball:** sorry

 

 

 

 

 **AwesomeSaucesome** : is anyone else blocked by lthusania or is it just me?

 **AwesomeSaucesome:** oh yah add me to baltic chat

 **ItsEstland:** no

  **ItsEstland:** and no

 **AwesomeSaucesome:** adddd meeee toooo ballltiiiccc chatttttt because I need to ask liethuanaia something and he blocked me

 **ItsEstland:** then call him

 **AwesomeSaucesome:** he blocked my number

 **AwesomeSaucesome:** and West won:tlet me use his phone

 **AwesomeSaucesome:** please! I beseech you

 **ItsEstland:** what do u ned to ask. I'll ask him for you

 **AwesomeSaucesome:** nvm

 **ItsEstland:** ???

 **AwesomeSaucesome:** tell him to unblock me it's important!

 **AwesomeSaucesome:** OMFG

 **AwesomeSaucesome:** the audacity!

 **ItsEstland:** wut

  **AwesomeSaucesome:** latvia just blocked me im---

 **ItsEstland:** lithuania is at latvia's house rn

 **ItsEstland:** hold up im adding you to baltic chat

 **AwesomeSaucesome:** holy shit!

 

 

**Baltic States Chat:** _lietuvosK (Lithuania), ItsEstland (Estonia), yaboy_latvijas (Latvia)_

_[everyone speaking in their own language]_

 

 **ItsEstland:** prussia said u blocked him

 **lietuvosK:** years ago

 **ItsEstland:** he said unblock him because he needs to ask you something.

 **LietuvosK:** what could he possibly have to ask me

 **ItsEstland:** idunno

 **ItsEstland:** he wont tell me

 **ItsEstland:** he wants to join the chat

 **LietuvosK:** no

 **ItsEstland:** he wont stop asking

 **ItsEstland:** OMG he said latvia just blocked him too

 **LietuvosK:** that's because i'm at latvia's house and he kept spamming him. Don't add him

 **ItsEstland:** wow

 **ItsEstland:** your pettiness knows no bounds

  **ItsEstland:** im adding him

  **LietuvosK:** ….

 

_**AwesomeSaucesome** has been added to the chat _

 

 **LietuvosK:** …..

 **LietuvosK:** …..............

  **AwesomeSaucesome:** _[Russian]_ i'm in!

  **LietuvosK:** we don:t speak russian in here

  **AwesomeSaucesome:** [ _English]_ i'm in!

 

 ** _[whisper] LietuvosK > ItsEstland_:** I can't believe this

 ** _[whisper] ItsEstland > LietuvosK:_ ** -pushes up glasses-

 

  **LietuvosK:** u had a question?

  **AwesomeSaucesome:** _[Russian]_ wow ok ur just going to pretend u haven't had me blocked

  **LietuvosK:** I thought you had a question.

 

  _ **[whisper] LietuvosK > ItsEstland:**_ he won't stop speaking russian

 ** _[whisper] ItsEstland > LietuvosK_:** its what he's used to speaking to us in. give him a break

 

  **AwesomeSaucesome:** sorry, my lithuanian is shit

  **AwesomeSaucesome:** _[Russian]_ anyway, I just wanted to ask how do you make zrazai.

  **LietuvosK:** that's it?

 **AwesomeSaucesome:** Yes

  **LietuvosK:** _[ Russian]_ you couldn't just search the internet?

  **AwesomeSaucesome:** [ _Russian]_ I did but it's not the same as the recipe made by **_the_** Lithuanian nation. Come on!

  **AwesomeSaucesome:** _[Russian]_ Its so good! I want to make it for West and Denmark tomorrow.

  **LietuvosK:** sigh

  **LietuvosK:** _[Russian]_ I'll email it to you

  **AwesomeSaucesome:** _[Russian]_ did you just type a sigh

  **AwesomeSaucesome:** _[Russian]_ Sweet! Amazing!

  **AwesomeSaucesome:** _[Russian]_ I knew you'd pull through

 **LietuvosK:** is that it?

 **AwesomeSaucesome:** _[ Russian]_ yeah! Thanks.

 **AwesomeSaucesome:** _[Russian]_ Can you unblock me too while you:re at it?

 **LietuvosK:** No. I don't want you to PM me.

 **LietuvosK:** The chat should be enough.

 **AwesomeSaucesome:** _[Russian]_ awww you mean I can stay!?

 **AwesomeSaucesome:** _[Russian]_ i knew you loved me

 **LietuvosK:** not quite...

 **ItsEstland: -** sheds tear-

 **ItsEstland:** i love to see a happy ending

 

 

 

 _ **[whisper] redshirtblacktie > LietuvosK: ****[** Russian]_ hey this is prussia... i:m still blocked but i wanted to say this directly to you

 _ **[whisper] redshirtblacktie > LietuvosK: **[Russian] _I just made the awesome dish.

 _ **[whisper] redshirtblacktie > LietuvosK: **[Russian]_ Denmark loved it

 _ **[whisper] redshirtblacktie > LietuvosK: **[Russian]_ thanks for sharing

 _ **[whisper] LietuvosK > redshirtblacktie:** _you're welcome

 _ **[whisper] redshirtblacktie > LietuvosK:**_ :)

 

 


	3. icepuffin gone wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was sitting on my computer for a while so... beware the old memes
> 
> unless otherwise stated they are speaking either danish or swedish...  
> Finland: bilberryfinn  
> Norway: norgenoreg  
> Sweden: ikeameatball  
> Iceland: icepuffin  
> Denmark: redshirtblacktie  
> Prussia: AwesomeSaucesome  
> Estonia: ItsEstland  
> America: USofAyyyy

Chat Log: Three

 

**Fri** **ed Chat:** _bilberryfinn (Finland), norgenoreg (Norway), ikeameatball (Sweden), icepuffin (Iceland), redshirtblacktie (Denmark), AwesomeSaucesome (Prussia), USofAyyyy (America), ItsEstland (Estonia)_

 

**USofAyyyy:** [English] IF THIS IS YELLING.... and this is talking.... wHat THis sOUnDs LikE?

**icepuffin:** it sounds like you're annoying

**redshirtblacktie:** wait

**redshirtblacktie:** isnt there a meme for tat now

**redshirtblacktie;** like

**ItsEstland:** spongebob

**redshirtblacktie:** yeah!

**ItsEstland:** ur so late

**redshirtblacktie:** well excuuusee me for being too busy to care abt memes

**redshirtblacktie:** I have a life

**ItsEstland:** so do I

**ItsEstland:** I learned it from latvia

**redshirtblacktie:** suuuree

**norgenoreg:** I hate that meme

**icepuffin:** [spongebob_mock.jpg] I HaTe ThAt mEmE

**norgnoreg:** ….

**redshitblacktie:** LMAO

**norgnoreg:** shut up

**redshirtblacktie:** it's perfect

**norgnoreg:** you're perfect

**redshirtblacktie:** I kno

**icepuffin:** um.......

**icepuffin:** that's not how that comeback goes

**redshirtblacktie:** shh let me have this

**ItsEstland:** let him bask in the self delusion

**norgnoreg:** dont say I never gave you anything nice

**redshirtblacktie:** im gonna cry

**AwesomeSaucesome:** sup?

**redshirtblacktie:** norge is being nice to me

**norgenoreg:** ur so fkn dramatic but ok

**redshirtblacktie:** someone has to be around here

**redshirtblacktie:** i swear sometimes its like ur running in a contest with the germanics of who can be most boring

**AwesomeSaucesome:** HEY

**redshirtblacktie:** no offense

**AwesomeSaucesome:** ALL THE OFFENSE

**USofAyyyy:** [English] LOUD NOISES

**ItsEstland:** did you just...

**USofAyyyy:** [English] ignore me

**ItsEstland:** ignored

**icepuffin:** so what are you guys doing today?

**icepuffin:** ok rude no answer

**icepuffin:** im gonna go to your house den

**icepuffin:** cya soon

 

 

 

**redshirtblacktie:** wait wut?

**redshirtblacktie:** uhhh

**redshirtblacktie:** that message was hours ago

 

redshirtblacktie: where's ice?

 

 

**redshirtblacktie:** ice?

 

 

**redshirtblacktie:** ice?

**norgenoreg:** he's still not there?

**redshitblacktie:** haven't seen him

**norgenoreg:** ill call him

**redshirtblacktie:** kk

**norgenoreg:** no answer

 

 

**bilberryfinn:** what happened?

**norgenoreg:** ice is missing

**redshirtblacktie:** he's not missing....

**redshirtblacktie:** he's unaccounted for

**bilberryfinn:** he was supposed to go to your place?

**redshirtblacktie:** yeah but he never actually shoed up

**redshirtblacktie:** and now its been hours. Its night time and he's not answering

**AwesomeSaucesome:** maybe he decidd to just stay home

**bilberryfinn:** Prussia's right

**redshirtblacktie:** if he were home hed be on the chat but he's not

**bilberryfinn:** was ther a volcano or... should we check the news?

**redshirtblacktie:** good idea

**redshirtblacktie:** i just turned on the tv

**norgenoreg:** im looking at articles

**bilberryfinn:** nothing seems to have happened

**bilberryfinn:** brb gotta make sure peter's in bed

**redshirtblacktie:** y would he say he's comng over and then change his mind halfway without telling

**redshirtblacktie:** i mean i know he's not a baby but i can't help but imaging him in a ditch somewhere

**norgenoreg:** ….

 

**bilberryfinn:** back. Any news?

**redshirtblacktie:** no and he didn't even reply to faroe or greenland

**bilberryfinn:** did you tell them he was missing?

**redshirtblacktie:** no. it hasn't been 24 hours so... I don't wanna worry them either like he might still show up but like i'm kind of pissed that he isn't replying at all

**norgenoreg:** it's been too long. im messaging his boss

**redshirtblacktie:** good idea

**redshirtbacktie:** so?

**norgenoreg:** nvm i dont have his boss contact info

**redshirtblacktie:** me neither

**ikeameatball:** did you try messaging america?

**redshirtblacktie:** no but he's in the chat I mean... shouldn't he have seen this

**ikeameatball:** he's probably with america

**ikeameatball:** I think you're overreacting

 

**bilberryfinn:** well....

**norgenoreg:** is it tho?

**norgenoreg:** I mean it is a little thing for him to just I dunno check in

**norgenoreg:** it:s common courtesy. Im his older bro can't I get a little 'hey big bro I know I said I was going to den's today but I decided to just hibernate in my room for the next day or two'

**billberryfinn** : it hasn't even been a day

**norgenoreg:** thats beside the point

**bilberryfinn:** isn't that a bit much though. He just changed his mind about going to denmark's house.

**norgenoreg:** lol really? would you be that chill if sealand just changed his mind about going to latvia's or something and was wandering around eastern europe where anyone could just snatch him

**bilberryfinn:** the difference is peter looks 12 lol

**redshirtblacktie:** I can't believe ur actually arguing about this

**norgenoreg:** im not arguing. Im just saying what I feel

**redshirtblacktie:** look chill im sure ice is fine. He just changed his mind and he's probably in a blanket for watching the northern lights from his window or some shit

**norgenoreg:** FOR 12 HOURS!?

**bilberryfinn:** we have gone longer that without talking in this chat

**norgenoreg:** yeah in THIS chat but not otherwise. i dunno about u guys but I am in constant contact with my little bro

**redshirtblacktie:** ok norge

**icepuffin:** dafuq is dis

**icepuffin:** why the heck do I have a million unread messages and missed calls

**bilberryfinn:** hey ice

**icepuffin:** hey tino

**icepuffin:** but for real tho

**icepuffin:** like are u guys srs

**norgenoreg:** well you did disappear for 12 hours what did you expect

**icepuffin:** my phoen was on mute

**redshirtblacktie:** where were u

**icepuffin:** im at america's house

**redshirtblacktie:** that explains why america wasn't answering either

**icepuffin:** YOU CALLED AMERICA TOO

**redshirtblacktie:** because he's your boyfriend

**redshirtblacktie:** of course ill call him

**icepuffin:** holy shit norge!

**icepuffin:** you actually blew up his phone. Im looking at it now dafuq

**norgenoreg:** he was on mute toohuh

**icepuffin:** we were busy

**AwesomeSaucesome:** kesese

**icepuffin:** and I didn't think you would flip your collective shits

**bilberryfinn:** ice, they didnt do it to bother you

**bilberryfinn:** they just care so theyre worried

**icepuffin** : worry is one thing but to say that I could be in a ditch is another

**redshirtblacktie:** it was a legit fear

**icepuffin:** lmao no it wasnt are you daft

**icepuffin:** ur overreacting

**redshirtblacktie:** no were not

**redshirtblacktie:** what was I supposed to think when u said you're coming to my place but then hours later u just never show up

**icepuffin:** uhm

**icepuffin:** that I changed my mind lol

**icepuffin:** that you never replied so I thought why bother

**icepuffin:** that I actualy have a boyfriend who wants to hang out with me so I could just go there

**icepuffin:** any number of things

**icepuffin:** and you were going to call my boss!

**icepuffin:** A VOLCANO dafuq lmao

**AwesomeSaucesome:** yall gotta stop putting "lol" or "lmao" in serious moments

**AwesomeSaucesome:** stop being afraid to get your point across.

**icepuffin:** mind your business lmao

**redshirtblacktie:** LOL

**AwesomeSaucesome:** k anyway so happy endingg

**icepuffin:** i'm leaving and i'm going to be with america so im not going to be answering my phone bye

**AwesomeSaucesome:** dueces

 

_**icepuffin** has left the chat_

 

**AwesomeSaucesome:** lol he actually left

**ikeameatball:** what happened?

**AwesomeSaucesome:** ice is getting laid and says do not disturb

**redshirtblacktie:** youre so dumb

**AwesomeSaucesome:** but you love it tho

**redshirtblacktie:** u right

**ikeameatball:** should I add him back?

**redshirtblacktie:** hell come back when he's done. i talked to him on the phone already he's fine

 

**ikeameatball:** hanatamago is a dog

**redshirtblacktie:** it sure is

 

**ikeameatball:** denmark tonight peter's bedtime is midnight and he can stay on the computer playing chess with ladonia after dinner

**redshirtblacktie:** kk

**bilberryfinn:** sve?

**Ikeameatball:** il ove finland cant wait for our thing tonight xoxo

**bilberryfinn:**....

 

_**ikeameatball** changed chat title from **“Fried Chat”** to **“Hanatamago Chat”** _

 

**[whisper] bilberryfinn > ikeameatball: **peter get off sve's account

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is pretty easy to follow along. This isn't skype or anything. It's based off the idea that nations have their own exclusive chat service that only they use. It is like an IRC thing and different groups of nations have made their own rooms so keep an eye out because other chat rooms will be bound to be shown!
> 
> This fic has been inspired by exotext from twitter and It's Basically Discord from Overwatch
> 
> Thank you


End file.
